


god created the oceans

by peachmaisie



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Frank turned his head so he could kiss Karen’s cheek, then her the corner of her mouth, finally her jaw. She was so damn soft, some days it felt wrong to touch her when his hands were tough and hadn’t been gentle in a long time.Maybe that was what love was for them. It was Karen showing him how to be tender after years of pushing it to the side, it was her not being afraid of the way everything he seemed to touch ended up dead.





	god created the oceans

Karen had always loved being in the water.

There was something so innately natural about it, human beings being drawn towards any body of water. A child splashing in puddles and couples kissing in the rain, a hot shower after a long day. It could shift and move to fit any mood, any situation. It was the home no one had known for centuries yet still felt so utterly right.

Some days she got flashes back to being a kid, swimming around a lake with her brother while her parents watched on. They would have breath holding competitions, Karen always being the winner out of sheer determination. It was also because she adored being under the water, she couldn’t count the amount of times she had wished to be able to swim there forever.

Swimming wasn’t exactly a thing she could do anymore now that she was in New York, the concrete jungle. The second best thing was when it rained, the streets glowed in wet glory, fluorescent lights glowing in the reflections of puddles and raindrop-stained windows. Those were her favourite days to walk home, it might have sucked to peel off her sodden clothes but a warm shower made up for the struggle.

Frank had never known someone to take so long in the bath. He himself was a quick shower kind of guy, and sometimes Karen was too but she loved spending hours tucked away in the tub. When she did eventually get out of the bathroom, Frank took his opportunity to get in and clean whatever glitter filled, sweet smelling bath product she’d used off of the bottom of the bath.

It was her little place of peace, away from the outside world and the troubles it brought. For a few hours she could focus on nothing but deep conditioning her hair and cut shorting the dainty blonde hairs that graced her legs, it was no heaven but it was close enough.

With the trouble he had already rained down on her life, Frank never interrupted her. Him being a part of her life caused enough issues but she still wanted him around, it was the smallest thing he could do for someone who brought so much good into his.

Besides, the idea of shower sex or anything of that matter had never really appealed that much to him. Sex was good anywhere but he’d prefer it somewhere not so cramped and with an imminent fate of slipping over looking over his shoulders.

That being said, sometimes he was tempted.

Karen was almost always home before he was, the small time construction job he’d managed to bag could keep him out until the sky was dark and half the city were already tucked into bed. Never her, though. She would always stay awake until she knew that Frank was home safe, and on particularly long nights she would make a home in the bathtub to aid in waiting.

He’d know she was in there by the soft music drifting out from behind the closed door, never anything too loud or fast paced. Frank had always assumed that the music was a part of her routine but his opinion changed one night when he came home earlier than expected.

It wasn’t until the music slowly died down that he heard it, only briefly before the next song started to play but Frank knew what he’d heard. He would know it anywhere, for it was the sweetest sound he could imagine.

There was the gentle sloshing of water first but underneath that were moans, the breathless kind. Karen wasn’t loud in general and that carried on to the bedroom but the sounds she did make were beautiful. It was easy to picture what she looked like, her hand working in between her creamy white thighs, water gliding over her as if her she were a mountain and the water the rivers pouring down her.

A new song started to play and her moans were covered up by a different kind of music. Frank found himself drifting towards the bathroom without much thought at all, his socked feet padding gently across the floorboards as to not make too much noise. He paused outside of the door and listened to see if he could hear her now he was close, and when he decided he couldn’t he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Karen said after a few moments of silence and after stopping the music. She was a smart girl and if she hadn’t realised what she was doing to him, she certainly knew now. There wasn’t an exhibitionist bone in Karen’s body but even she couldn’t deny the excited tingle she got in her stomach at the thought of Frank listening to her touch herself.

It was his fault, mostly. A little of her imagination had to take the blame as well, but he was always the main star in said fantasies. Karen knew Frank didn’t think much of himself but he was gorgeous, it was impossible to pick her favourite thing about him and when she tried to it often lead to the situation she was currently in. Too many thoughts about his hands cupping either side of her face, or her hips, or travelling down to places lower could do things to a person.

The door opened and there was Frank, stood there with his sleeves rolled up to above his elbows and a slight sweat above his brow. He was wearing that shirt she liked, the one she’d gotten for him because she liked him in that dark green shade. Karen also liked getting him things in general but that wasn’t the point, the point was he looked like he’d walked straight out of one of her fantasies.

He stayed by the door for a handful of seconds drinking in the sight of Karen, his way with words wasn’t particularly eloquent but even if it was, there weren’t enough words to describe how beautiful she was. Totally at home in the water, like a siren drawing him closer melodies of dulcet moans.

When Frank did finally enter, he made sure to close the door behind him. Karen watched him carefully, her fingers itching to return to the warm home between her legs but she forced herself into patience. The clench to his jaw was enough of a confirmation as she needed, he wasn’t leaving until he got what he came in there for.

Some people might have felt too exposed, Frank had no shame in letting his eyes travel over every inch of Karen’s skin and she wasn’t attempting to cover herself up at all. It was all very intimate, there was nowhere to hide and in in many ways that was the very essence of their relationship.

Karen had bared parts of her soul she’d never shown everyone and in turn Frank hadn’t judged, he was in no position to after the things he had done. Not only did he not judge, it only made him love her more.

Frank perched himself on the edge of the bathtub, resting one hand on his lap and the other on the white porcelain. He took a moment before reaching out to marvel at her beauty, the little things like the smudged mascara on the corners of her eyes and the freckles on the bridge of her nose. There were so many things to adore, the freckle on her breast he made sure to kiss every single time they had sex, the gentle flare to her hips and the inviting softness of her thighs.

A forever, that was how long he could spend thinking of things he love about her.

His hand first reached out and brushed against her cheek, a touch that Karen eagerly responded to. She tilted her head against his fingertips, a peaceful smile gracing her face. The warm water had created a flush to her skin; she was positively glowing.

Karen watched his hand as he trailed his fingers slowly down the column of her throat, pausing when he reached her collarbones. The room was silent apart from the water moving around within the tub as Karen clenched her thighs tighter together, the foreplay was fun and all but she had been so close before being interrupted. She didn’t doubt that Frank knew he was being purposefully frustrating, he didn’t tease often but when he did it drove Karen crazy.

The water sat still just below Karen’s breasts, water droplets clinging to her skin like pearls. Her nipples stood hard and pink, rosier than usual probably from being toyed with. Frank avoided them for now so he could see her squirm, it wasn’t his fault that Karen pulled the cutest face when she was annoyed. Instead he ran his two fingers down her breastbone, briefly tracing the curve beneath her breast before his hand dipped under the water.

“Frank…” Karen managed to draw her eyes away from his hand and turn her attention back to his face. He was close enough that if he were to turn and face her their noses would brush, which is exactly what happened. Frank bumped his nose against Karen’s and the corners of his mouth tilted up into a sweet smile. This was the Frank that the world didn’t get to see, the one reserved for Karen and Karen only.

“I’ve got you.” His voice was low but soothed Karen to her very core, it pushed all those impatient feelings away and instead love bubbled up deep in her stomach. He lay his hand flat over her stomach and all the butterflies escaped their cocoons.

Their noses brushed together and Karen’s eyes fluttered closed, her lashes wet and clinging together over her peach cheeks. Frank waited till her breathing evened out before dipping his fingers any lower, he smiled to himself as her breathing hitched and Karen scrunched her eyes even tighter closed. He couldn’t resist leaning up and pressing a kiss to her crinkled nose, petting the tips of his fingers gently through her trimmed blonde hair.

It wasn’t a surprise to find her clit swollen and aching to be touched, Karen’s nimble fingers had working over it expertly before Frank had knocked and a small part of him almost felt bad. By the way that Karen’s whole body jerked when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clit, it was pretty clear she had been close to coming. He didn’t feel too bad though, not when he was going to remedy that ache for her.

“Oh-” Karen’s hips jerked as Frank’s index finger found her entrance, the palm of his hand essentially cupping her pussy completely and pressing tight against her clit. Water splashed out from the bath and onto the floor but neither took the time to care, not when he was slowly rocking his finger in and out and Karen’s hips had found the perfect surface to grind against.

Frank turned his head so he could kiss Karen’s cheek, then her the corner of her mouth, finally her jaw. She was so damn soft, some days it felt wrong to touch her when his hands were tough and hadn’t been gentle in a long time.

Maybe that was what love was for them. It was Karen showing him how to be tender after years of pushing it to the side, it was her not being afraid of the way everything he seemed to touch ended up dead.

Water continued to splash as Frank fucked her with his fingers, Karen had never been very good at keeping still and this was no exception. She spread her legs open wider, resting one foot on edge beside Frank to allow for more room. It was impossible to see her so wide open and wet and not get hard but that wasn’t his focus right now. Getting Karen off had always been therapeutic, as though getting her to that point was the best kind of relaxation.

“There’s my girl.” Frank mumbled against her jaw as he felt her clenched around his fingers, her hips raising up in desperation. One of Karen’s hands that had been gripping either side of the tub came up to grab her breast, twisting at her nipple as Frank curled his fingers upwards and sent a shock wave throughout her whole body.

She was gasping by the time Frank tilted his head back up so their noses were pressed together, he watched her intently as she finally fell over that edge.

Something Karen loved about water was how uncontrollable it was, it could be tamed but in its very essence water abides by nothing but itself. The tide would rise and fall on its own schedule, mother nature would cry and flood anyone who did not know to tend to a teary-eyed woman, it could be as big as the ocean or as small as a water droplet on someone’s cheek.

The floor was soaked by the time Frank finally retreated his hand, water was seeping into his socks but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the blissful look on Karen’s face, he watched as she slowly pulled away from him and slid down into the bath till just her face remained out of the water.

She closed her eyes and in that moment she looked like that siren Frank thought her to be, her hair splayed out around her in the water, the closest to a halo either of them would ever get.

Frank loved Karen like she loved the water. It made up so much of him to the point some days it felt as though he would drown in it. Then again, what a heavenly way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
